From Sunrise to Sunset
by Nefertili
Summary: Nothing is like love that outlives the cycle of sunrise and sunset. A SessKik poem.


This is one of my most acclaimed poems, I can tell. A friend even told me that she'd use this poem on her wedding. Why not apply this to our favorite couple? ;) Ahem, Constructive Criticisms only, people. Don't flame me if you don't support SesshKik. 

A courtship poem (kinda) of Sesshoumaru and Kikyou; together, express their hopes and wishes as well as their undying love for each other. This piece of work is meant to have two people reciting it. Um, BTW, Inuyasha is not my property, but rather, Rumiko Takahashi's. 

Who's saying who:  
/**Bold**/ - Sesshoumaru  
/_Italics_/ - Kikyou  
/**_Bold and Italics_**/ - Both 

...o0o... 

**From Sunrise to Sunset**

By Nefertili 

**Alas, my love, I can be silent no more,  
No longer can the vault  
Of my heart hide the truth from within.  
No longer shall the wall  
I have put up around me  
Stand for a moment longer.  
But if I tell you my heart, Beloved,  
Will your eyes still look upon me,  
Or shall your gaze condemn me?  
Will your voice still sing to me,  
Or shall your songs break my heart?  
Will you even listen,  
And not turn me away?  
**

_Alas, my love, what ails your being?  
No longer can the deeps  
Of my heart wait for your answer.  
No longer can my soul,  
Stand the torment,  
Your silence inflicts upon it.  
Be not afraid, Beloved.  
Tell me the truth,  
My eyes won't condemn you,  
Show me your heart,  
My songs will soothe you.  
Be not afraid, Beloved,  
For I have always been there,  
Waiting and listening.  
_

**If must you know,**  
_I must know..._  
**Will you understand?**  
_I will understand..._  
**If I must love you,**  
_That if you must love me..._  
**Will you love me back?**  
_I will love you back._

_Do you think I don't know?  
Do you think I could not see,  
Or read your eyes and your hands?  
When your smile, you gave to me,  
When your gaze,  
Locked with mine...  
Beloved, for long, I have known,  
Of your feelings for me.  
Beloved, if you only knew,  
That I loved you too..._

**Do you think I feel nothing?  
Do you think I could not grasp,  
The meaning of love and sincerity?  
I gave my smile to you,  
My gaze I bestowed upon you,  
And you turned not away...  
Beloved, whatever were your eyes  
Trying to say?  
Beloved, if you only knew,  
With all my heart, I loved you.**

_Alas, don't break my heart!_  
**I don't wish to break your heart...**  
_I have waited for so long._  
**Are you even waiting for me?**  
_When will your eyes speak your heart?_  
**Will you ever accept my heart?**  
_I can't live life without you._  
**I can't be in peace if you're far.**

**As leaves fall in the autumn,  
My eyes see your face.**  
_In the grass rippling in the wind,  
I hear your whisper._  
**In dawn...**  
_In twilight..._  
**From the sunrise of my love...**  
_'Til the sunset of my life..._  
**_I will cherish your smile;  
And love you with a vow  
I'll hold 'til the end of my life._**

**'Til now I can't forget your face,  
Or that most radiant smile,  
That appeared on your lips,  
When the long-hidden words  
Left its long confines.  
I knew right then and there,  
That I thought wrong,  
When I thought of the worst.  
And now, all I can think of  
Is the joy when I felt  
Your hands holding mine.**

_'Til now I can't forget your words,  
Or the promise in your voice,  
That I knew were from  
The depths of your heart,  
That you long have hidden from me.  
I knew right then and there,  
That you'd love me even if the odds  
Are against our ways.  
My heart sang with joy,  
And I reached out to you,  
Taking your hands in mine._

**At last my heart is free,**  
_At last you set me free,_  
**At last I can breathe,**  
_At last you set me breathing,_  
**Now that I know,**  
_And I will let you know,_  
**That I am not alone,**  
_That you were never alone._

_Now I can smile,_  
**Now I can smile with you,**  
_My heart is yours,_  
**I am with you,**  
**_'Til we reach God's Paradise._**

**As leaves fall in the autumn,  
My eyes see your face.**  
_In the grass rippling in the wind,  
I hear your whisper._  
**In dawn...**  
_In twilight..._  
**From the sunrise of my love...**  
_'Til the sunset of my life..._  
**_I will cherish your smile;  
And love you with a vow  
I'll hold 'til the end of my life. _**

'Til the end of my life. 

...o0o... 

Man, I loved that! I wonder if ever I will be able to make another poem to match its essence in the future... 


End file.
